pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ponyta and Buneary
Vs. Ponyta and Buneary is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/8/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta go through a forest trail, heading for Mt. Coronet. The mountain takes up the entire skyline, Crystal gasping in bewilderment. Crystal: It’s huge! You can’t even see the top of it! Dawn: And somewhere towards the summit are the Berlitz family heirlooms that I am tasked with retrieving. Crystal: Towards the summit? That seems, daunting. Dawn: Yes. And yet, I aspire to accomplish this task. The trials of the mountain are some of the strongest of Sinnoh. That is why we are assigned bodyguards. Conway: For protection. Ian: Seems silly. Dawn: Are you insulting our long held family tradition and rite of passage?! Ian: No. That you hire bodyguards instead of becoming strong enough to take on the mountain on your own. Dawn begins to say something, but stops, thinking about what he said. Crystal then gasps, as she stopped walking. Crystal: Ian! Your bag! It’s, it’s! Piplup: Lup, Piplup! Ian stops, putting his bag down and looking inside. The egg in his incubator is glowing brightly, as he takes it out of the incubator. Conway: The egg is hatching! Crystal: I wonder what it will be. Ian: I have a guess. Based on who gave it to me. The egg hatches, becoming a Riolu. Riolu has its eyes closed, the black appendages on its head up and out to the side. Riolu: Rio. Conway: A Riolu! Crystal: You’ve seen one before? Ian: A friend of ours had one. It evolves into Lucario. Crystal: A Lucario? Riley gave you the key to that type of Pokémon?! Dawn: So, what is it doing? Riolu has its hands over its ears, its appendages still sticking up. Ian: It’s a newborn. It must be having a problem processing the aura. Dawn: Aura? Conway: Essentially life energy. Used in many attacks and exists in everything. Ian bends down next to Riolu, holding his hand out. Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder. Riolu’s head tilts up as if looking at him. Ian: Hello, Riolu. My name is Ian. I would like to be your friend and help you. Riolu: Rio? Riolu reaches its paw up hesitantly, it reaching out to touch Ian’s hand. Their palms touch together, as Riolu’s field of aura focuses only on Ian’s. Riolu opens its eyes, imprinting Ian’s face. Riolu: (Smiling) Rio! Dawn: That, was so adorable! Them connecting like that. Riolu then howls in pain, lowering its appendages and holding them like it was holding its ears. Ian puts his hand on Riolu’s head and closes his eyes. His field of aura expands, taking in the surrounding area. A humanoid figure is down on the rocky area around the river, the area around the human’s ankle spikes red hot, the signal traveling up her whole body. Ian: Someone’s hurt. By the river. Dawn: What? How can you possibly? Ian: The aura, it’s familiar. Ian picks Riolu up, carrying it as he heads towards the injured person. Piplup is jealous at Riolu’s treatment, but follows after him. The others follow as well. They make it to the riverbank, where Zoey is down, holding her leg while grimacing. A West Coast Shellos is by her side. Dawn: (Gasps) Zoey! End Scene Ian wraps Zoey’s sprained ankle, as Shellos uses a Blizzard to freeze up his reusable ice pack. He places it on Zoey’s leg, wrapping it again. Zoey grimaces at the cold. Crystal, Conway and Dawn set up lunch, Dawn struggling in assisting. Piplup is trying to interact with Riolu, though it is still working on drowning out the abundance of aura. Zoey: Thanks for your help, guys. Agh! That really hurts! Dawn: It is our pleasure. We certainly couldn’t leave you out here injured, could you? Zoey: But, how did you know? It had just happened. Ian: Riolu felt the spike in your aura. Zoey: That’s a pretty handy Pokémon to have on hand. Ian: It’s still getting used to its abilities. Is that Shellos the same one that Dawn fished out before? Dawn: Huh? Dawn looks at Shellos, it getting spooked. It fires Mud Bomb, blasting Dawn in the face, covering her face in mud and messing up her hair. Shellos hops into Zoey’s lap, her stroking its head. Zoey: There, there. It’s alright. And yes. This is the same one. After you guys left, I traveled further downstream, and encountered the Shellos again. Dawn spits out mud, as she groans in frustration. Dawn: This hair took forever to do this morning! Dawn goes over to the river, using the water to wash her face and hair. Zoey laughs at that. Zoey: I never imagined a royal such as yourself would do something like rinsing in the river! Dawn: Huh? Ah! Dawn backs away, as if ashamed of herself. Zoey laughs again. Zoey: Just messing with you. It’s a good thing, honestly. Means you’re getting used to the traveling life. Dawn: Y-yeah. I guess so. Zoey: So, how’s your training for the Double Performance going? Dawn: Double, Performance? Zoey: Didn’t I tell you? The Hearthome Contest is a double performance contest! Conway: You distinctly left that part out. Zoey: Ah! (Apologetic) I’m so sorry for leaving out such an important detail! In the contest, you’ll get to use two Pokémon in both the appeal round and the battle round. Dawn: Double battles? Conway: This may be a problem. Dawn has never utilized two Pokémon at the same time before. Zoey: Then let’s have a practice battle! This way you can get used to a double battle and maybe figure out some combinations that work! Zoey goes to stand, but strains from the pressure on her foot. She groans in pain, as she sits back down. Ian: Not on that ankle, you’re not. You need to let it rest for at least a few hours here. Crystal: Hey, how about I help you out Dawn? I’ve never had a double battle before, so we can figure it out together! Dawn: Ah, I would greatly appreciate it, Crystal. Dawn and Crystal take a position to battle, as Ian helps Zoey turn around to see the battle. Piplup and Riolu come over to Ian, joining them. Ian: Riolu. Pay attention. This is a battle, which we’ll soon engage in as well. Riolu: Rio. Dawn: I would like to try, Ponyta and Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs, choosing Ponyta and Buneary. Ponyta: Pony! Buneary: Bunear! Zoey: Oh, Dawn caught a Buneary! Crystal: Hm. How about, Buizel and Misdreavus! Crystal throws the Pokéballs, choosing Buizel and Misdreavus. Buizel: Bui bui! Misdreavus: Miss! Dawn: Buneary, go for Quick Attack! And Ponyta, you use Flame Wheel! Crystal: Buizel, Aqua Jet! Misdreavus, Psywave! Buneary speeds forward with Quick Attack, as Ponyta’s flame mane covers it like a wheel for Flame Wheel. Buizel is surrounded in water for Aqua Jet, as Misdreavus’ necklace glows to fire a multi-colored energy ring. Aqua Jet clashes with Quick Attack, the surge of water washing Buneary back. Psywave hits Ponyta, blasting it back. Zoey: I would’ve imagined that Crystal would’ve had Buizel attack Ponyta. Ian: Buneary’s at a disadvantage against Misdreavus, so Dawn had it attack Buizel. Buizel likes to take on opponents head on, and Crystal knows this. So she had Buizel attack Buneary to avoid any conflict. Dawn: Hm. We need a different approach. Buneary, use Bounce! And Ponyta, use Ember! Ponyta releases a puff of Ember, obscuring Buneary as it Bounces into the air, going over the field. Crystal: Oh, too easy! Buizel, break Ember with Water Gun! And Misdreavus, use Screech! Buizel fires Water Gun, dousing the Ember and striking Ponyta. Misdreavus lets out a powerful Screech, Buneary stopping its Bounce as it holds its ears to block out the Screech. Buneary crashes to the ground, injured. Buneary: (Groaning) Bun. Dawn: Oh no! Buneary! Crystal: Buizel, strike Buneary with Sonic Boom! Dawn: Ponyta, defend Buneary with Flame Wheel! Crystal: Misdreavus, intercept it with Confuse Ray! Buizel’s tails glow white, firing a large shockwave. Ponyta goes for Flame Wheel, when Misdreavus gets in its path, releasing a pink flash of light. The Confuse Ray confuses Ponyta, it stumbling around. Sonic Boom strikes Buneary, defeating it. Dawn: Buneary! Crystal: Now wrap it up with Psybeam! Misdreavus fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored ring in it, striking the fumbling Ponyta. Ponyta is defeated. Crystal: We won! Sorry about that display of force, Dawn. I just wanted to make it an authentic battle. Dawn returns her Pokémon. Dawn: (Feigning compliance) Oh, it is quite alright. I suppose it is no good to train at a minimal level, huh? Zoey: Yikes. You’re going to have to work a lot in order to get at a level to compete in this one. There are so many possibilities in a double performance. You’re going to have to work on several new combinations. Dawn: I, appreciate your concern, Zoey. However, I am confident that I will be able to rise up to a level where I can perform at my greatest level! Zoey: Heh. Glad to hear. Know that I’ll be doing the same. Riolu: (Excited) Rio, rio. Ian: You find that fun? Riolu: Ri! Ian: Well, we’re going to have a lot of those battles soon enough. Welcome to the team. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, as Riolu taps it. It gets sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes and locks. Ian then opens it back up, Riolu coming back out. Ian: Now, lunchtime. Main Events * Ian's egg hatches into a Riolu. * Zoey reveals that she caught the Shellos that appeared before. * Dawn and Crystal both have their first double battle, with Crystal winning. * Dawn learns the Hearthome Contest will be a double performance. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Zoey * Conway Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's, newly hatched) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Shellos (Zoey's) Trivia * Ian's Riolu has taken the longest to hatch out of all eggs, spending 25 episodes in his possession. * Riolu being unable to control its aura is because it is a newborn, but is based off Sensory Processing Disorder, a condition where individuals have difficulty receiving signals for their senses and translating them properly. This condition is usually associated with Autism Spectrum Disorder, though can occur with other conditions. * Zoey's Shellos is the same one that appeared in Vs. Buizel, making it one of the few reoccurring Pokémon to appear and have been caught. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training